


Mimpi Berandal

by garekinclong



Category: 3TELO - garekinclong
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garekinclong/pseuds/garekinclong
Summary: Ketika Lus memimpikan Lugu menjadi anak berandal. Entri dari momonfun untuk Telo Secret Santa.





	Mimpi Berandal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garekinclong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garekinclong/gifts).



> Disclaimer 3TELO punya garekinclong /ELU SENDIRI DONG.
> 
> Art by **momonfun**
> 
> Wishnya: Ketika Lus memipikan Lugu yang mendadak jadi anak berandal. Wishnya dari garekinclong. /ELU SENDIRI DONG (2). Tapi momon gatau kalo itu wish dariku wwww. Enjoy fanartnya ya! 

[](http://s1268.photobucket.com/user/garekinclong/media/3-2s_zpsnqhkj2ba.jpg.html) [](http://s1268.photobucket.com/user/garekinclong/media/3_zpsrj5lagq5.jpg.html)


End file.
